


The World and Us

by GravityLibrary



Series: Gravity's Jenos x Buck Trash Fire stories [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Good boyfriends are worried about eachother, Jenos is just a smol boi, M/M, he human too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityLibrary/pseuds/GravityLibrary
Summary: Neither Jenos or Buck has gone into an actual relationship, both unsure of where to go from the position the two of them are in, they lay down some rules about their relationship and how it might affect their lives and how they tie into the war.





	The World and Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit, I'm back at it again. Welcome to Gravity's Jenos x Buck Trash Fire Stories.

“So… Uh… I guess this means we’re a _thing_ now, huh?”

 

Buck was nervous, twiddling his thumbs behind his back. This was a _step_ , and a big one at that. Two people that are awkward at making proper communication now ending up in a relationship with one another.

 

And among all the things Jenos has seen and what he knows, being a good boyfriend is not one of them.

 

“A _thing?_ ”

 

“Y’know… Like _boyfriends?_ ”

 

There it was, the ‘forbidden word’. The word that felt like poison on Buck’s tongue, the word that supposedly tied the two parties together. The word that represented what they were.

 

“Ah, however, can that word not be used for two men who are just friends?”

 

“Just… go with it, it’s the word people use so it would be easier if we just went along with it.”

 

“Understandable, I wouldn’t want to cause any confusion. However, I do have some major concerns I must discuss with you.”

 

The silence of the forest filled the air, the unchanged whites of Jenos’ eyes stared straight at Buck. Major concerns? Like the heat death of the universe?

 

“M-major…concerns?”

 

“Yes, I believe that it must be discussed between us before I forget to tell you something so important.”

 

Jenos descended to kneel on the ground, gesturing for Buck to sit next to him.

 

“L-look… I uhh, understand if you think there’s gonna be some trouble with us being together, but… I would love it if you put it down lightly.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not about how I feel, it’s about how others feel.”

 

“How others feel?”

 

Jenos sucked in a single breath, his head hanging low as to avoid Buck’s gaze.

 

“I’m afraid that if anyone found out about our relationship, it would put you at great risk. Word spreads quickly in the large towns, and it wouldn’t be too long until the Magistrate found out, and if they did, I’m afraid that might make you also extremely valuable to them. Their attempts to capture me have been fruitless, however, if they were to believe that having you would change my mind in any way… Then... you might be next on the list.”

 

Buck’s jaw was agape. Jenos was worried that if people found out about them then he would be in danger of the Magistrate? Not like Buck already was just by involving himself in the war. Buck couldn't help but feel warm inside from the words. 

 

“It should be fine, I’ve already kinda involved myself with them ever since I made the decision to join the war… You don’t need to worry about me that much. As long as the Resistance doesn’t find out then I’m cool with it.”

 

“Why not the Resistance?”

 

“I’m kinda with them almost everyday, if they found out about this thing, then I’d never hear the end of it.”

 

“Ah, just some harmless teasing, you needn’t worry about them, they are your friends are they not?”

 

“I mean… yeah? I just know that I don’t wanna have to deal with them knowing.”

 

“If it makes you comfortable, then I will not tell a soul.”

 

“Cool… Thanks for that.”

 

Jenos stood up, dusting off his robes and gesturing for Buck to follow. Continuing along the pathway to the Resistance’ current camp. The Resistance is waiting out a Magistrate soldier movement, it wasn’t safe for them to be moving alone through the forest without the risk of being spotted, but it was no worry to the two of them, people saw them together all the time, whether it was talking about something or meditating.

 

The tents came into view in a clearing in the forest, the sun starting to peak over the horizon, and those early risers up to enjoy the morning sun. Cassie and Valera sat in waiting outside the tents, both engaged in a light conversation, the soft glow of the rising sun illuminating their faces. Valera turning to see the two silhouettes from the dark of the forest.

 

“Buck, I see you have returned, I was starting to think you had gotten lost in the forest.”

 

Valera’s firm voice gave off an air of confidence, she never had to state she was a leader, you could hear it in the tone of her voice.

 

“Yeah, sorry I was gone so long, got caught up in some stuff.”

 

“Y-you seem to have brought back a visitor?” Valera’s voice wavered slightly, visibly becoming nervous in the presence of a God.

 

“We were just… T-talkin’ some stuff over”

 

“That’s good, Cassie and I were waiting outside for the return of Ziggs, we need to get moving as soon as possible.”

 

Buck took a seat down next to Cassie her warm smile inviting him to sit. Jenos didn’t know whether this was his cue to leave or not.

 

“I think this might be my cue to leave, I would hate to keep you busy.”

 

It was quick, almost like a lightning bolt, Jenos was there, then he was gone. Cassie edged over closer to Buck, turning to face him.

 

“You look really red in the face, do you have a fever?” Cassie peered deep into Buck’s eyes, as if looking for something in them.

 

“N-no, I’m just a little tired from the walk back y’know?”

 

“You aren’t breathing heavily though, if you want to talk about it, we’re all here for you.”

 

Time to _abort._ Change the subject, whatever it was that could get Cassie to lay off.

 

“Nah, just some stuff I was thinking about, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Alright, if you say so, but, if it’s about Jenos, you can tell us.”

 

Damn witch.

 

“L-like I said… I’m _fine_ ”

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop, you’re red enough.”

 

The three sat in a comfortable silence, the soft breeze chilling them but the fire still warmed them. The soft glow of the risen sun, the sound of the trees mixed in with the chirps of insects. It was serene, it was calm and quiet. And through the last few hours of his life, Buck finally felt fully at peace with who he was.

 

Because he knew that Jenos would be by his side from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed reading some good trash.
> 
>  
> 
> This ship is too much for me. I can't.


End file.
